Aku
Aku is a demon who is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network television series, Samurai Jack. Aku has assigned himself many honorifics, including "The shape-shifting Master of Darkness," "The Shogun of Sorrow," and "The Deliverer of Darkness," but to most people he is simply known as "My Lord and Master." Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs Akuma * Aku vs. Bill Cipher * Aku vs Discord (Completed) * Aku vs. Ganondorf * GOLB vs Aku '(Completed) * Giratina vs Aku * 'Grim vs Aku (Completed) * Aku vs Hades (Abandoned) * Iroh vs Aku * The Lich vs Aku * Aku vs Lord Hater (Completed) * Vilgax vs Aku (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Bowser * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * Dormammu * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Frieza * Ganondorf * Hades (Kid Icarus) * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * The Joker (DC) * King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Lord Tirek * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Majin Buu * Majora * Maleficent (Disney) * Mundus (Devil May Cry) * Muzan (Demon Slayer) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Odin * Saber (Arthur Pendragon) (Fate/Stay Night) * Shadow Queen * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Teridax (Bionicle) * White Diamond (Steven Universe) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) History At the dawn of time, a formless mass of pure evil threatened the universe until it was destroyed by the gods Odin, Ra, Vishnu. However, a fragment of the evil survived and drifted across space until it came to Earth during it Mesozoic era, crashing in what would become Japan. The fragment developed over the eons as a black lake surrounded by a ravenous forest of black spikes, its steady growth concerning the Emperor of Japan as he attempted to the extinguish the evil. But the Buddhist spell used did not erase the evil but gave it sentience and allowed it break free from the lake and assume human-like form: Aku. Aku proceeded to destroy the kingdom unopposed until he was defeated and sealed by the Emperor when he received a sword created by the gods. But the seal was short-lived and Aku exacted his revenge ten years later, learning another decade later that the Emperor arranged for his son to succeed where he failed. But Aku used his power to send the samurai into the distant future where he had achieved world dominion and seeks to spread his evil across the stars. When Aku learned that the samurai has finally arrived to future he created for himself, the demon makes it his goal to ensure the samurai will die in this timeline. But learning his time magic rendered the samurai ageless once removing the last of the time portals proved an eventual stalemate, until learning he had a "wayward daughter". Death Battle Info * Real Name: Aku * Gender: Nondescript; Referred to as Male * Age: Several eons old * Species: Shadow Oni (Japanese Devil); originated by cosmic darkness * Aliases: Master of masters, The deliverer of darkness, Shogun of sorrow, Ikra, The hermit Powers/Abilities Omnimalevolence: The most extinguishable trait is that Aku is the absolute epitome of true evil. He's literally devoid of all redeeming qualities, even though he had originated from The Black Mass/The Ultimate Evil, which is an entity of cosmological origin, and especially an Anti-God of sorts. Shapeshifting: Aku can change into virtually any form he desires, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. He can also change his size, liquefy himself, stretch, and expand his body. He can also split into pieces to be in numerous places at once, with his consciousness inhabiting numerous bodies. He typically changes into animal forms during battle, such as a scorpion or an octopus, adapting to the situation. On one occasion, he also transformed into a huge, amorphous mass of darkness that greatly resembled the evil entity he had been spawned from, and could alter parts of itself at will. * Superhuman Physicality: Aku can alter his physical capabilities to virtually any level he needs or wants due to his magical shapeshifting abilities, and has manifested superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, and durability. No parameters or upper limits have been established regarding these capabilities. * Immortality & Invincibility: A significant aspect in the series is that Aku is ageless and immortal. He requires no sustenance, and cannot be harmed by conventional means: except by holy/godly magic or weapons imbued by it. https://youtu.be/dcZuAbLS5Xg He is somewhat vulnerable to intense pain, but can quickly recover from it. * Regeneration: While Aku is completely resistant to most forms of attack, he is not invulnerable; items such as Jack's sword or magics such as divine energy can damage the substance from which he is made. However, Aku is able to regenerate to a large degree even against attacks such as these; the magic or item will create large, burning holes or gashes in him that he can close back up with effort. However, his ability to regenerate in these situations is limited. In many of his confrontations with Jack, damage caused by the sword whittles away at his overall mass and ability to regenerate in the short term, until it tends to leave him as a very small animal of some sort, such as a frog or a mouse, at which point further attacks would presumably either seal him away as Jack's father did, or kill him as Jack intends to do. However, given a relatively short time out of combat, he will regain his former mass. (When Aku was reduced to a small fish he was able to grow 8 feet in 10 seconds.) Dark Magic: Aku, being a demonic manifestation of a primordial evil, can utilize into various dark energies and magics. There appears to be little to no limit to the variation of his abilities. The powers he has demonstrated so far are: * Laser Eye Beams: Aku used this ability in numerous battles with Jack and he also used it to destroy the majority of Jack's Kingdom. He can also teleport beings through this ability. * Pyrokinesis:'''Aku can breath streams of fire from his mouth and project it from his hands. The fire is intense enough to disintegrate metal. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtTQ-8npkWY * '''Scrying: Using mystical forces, he can create mid air images to spy upon Jack and other enemies. He seems to need to be aware of the existence of his foe before he can track them however. * Time Travel: This was the very ability that Aku used to send Jack into the future at the beginning of the series. Thus far it has only been used once and was a one way portal forward in time. * Teleportation: Aku uses this quite often to appear before those he has business with, such as the Imakandi. * Telekinesis: Aku has shown the ability to manipulate objects with his mind alone. * Object Materialization: The ability to create objects out of thin air. He once used this ability to conjure gold, jewels, and other treasures for the Imakandi. * Interstellar travel: Aku is capable of interstellar travel at at least the speed of light. * Necromancy: Aku has been shown in one episode to be capable of animating countless dead bodies, and bending them to his will. * Electrical Discharges: Aku is capable of combining his fire-breath and his laser-eye-beams to create blasts of electricity. * Weather Manipulation: Aku is capable of conjuring thunderstorms at will. * Premonitions: Aku, on at least one occasion, has been shown to have the ability to receive premonitions regarding his future through his dreams, which he can then act upon. * Earth Manipulation: Aku has demonstrated the ability to use his powers to manipulate the ground; for instance, causing in one case a giant rock wall to spring from the ground to hinder Jack. * Possession/Infection: Aku has been shown to have the ability to use small portions of himself to infect others with his evil, turning them into Aku-like thralls to serve him. This was seen in Jack, who was infected with small fragment that infected him within a day, and Ashi, as she and her sisters were greatly exposed to the essence while their mother ingested it. Aku also used portions of his essence to power machinery like with the Ultra-Robots. * Sonic Blasts: Aku is able to project waves of sonic force by shouting. Martial Arts: Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Aku is a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. Though not any sort of match for Jack, he was at least capable of defending himself reasonably well against Jack during their duel, while limiting himself to using only human capabilities. He is also shown to be a fairly skilled swordsman, as, on one occasion where he stole Jack's sword, he was able to force Jack (who was armed with a sword and shield) into a defensive posture during a bout of swordplay. However, it should be noted on that occasion that Aku was not limited in the scope of the powers he could employ. '''Intelligence: '''He is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a woman to trick Jack or manipulating various races into serving him. He has no remorse whatsoever about telling someone he will save their village if they obey his command, only to take back his word once he got what he wanted. Feats * Wiped out the dinosaurs. * Thwarted Jack's attempts to return to his time for over fifty years, destroying every known time gate the samurai learns of. * Destroyed entire armies, villages and forests across the world and throughout the centuries; sometimes with little effort. ** This includes an army of Jack's allies; while they managed to free the samurai the large majority of the army was wiped out quickly. * Effortlessly obliterated the elderly Scotsman: a warrior who was once on par with Jack while in the prime of his life.https://youtu.be/IY5yYV3sW2A?t=22s * Effortlessly obliterated Scaramouche.https://youtu.be/z-Dd8gI0se0?t=23s. * Killed The Guardian: a warrior who defeated Jack in a fair fight. * Defeated the Giant Robo-Samurai with just one attack. * Can cover a large area by becoming a large black mass in the Graveyard Fight with Jack. * Can survive several strikes from Jack's sword; despite being specifically designed to slay Aku. Flaws * Struggles against opponents of superior speed and skill. Aku has never defeated Jack, even while cheating. * Overly arrogant and prone to betray others he made deals with to suit his fancy. * Due to being a pure concentration of evil, Aku can be gravely harmed by weapons and attacks powered by pure goodness, which can negate his regeneration. https://youtu.be/QKaxB-H1Ngw?t=1m1s (It should be mentioned that Aku can survive several blows before being defeated; however every injury shrinks Aku in size) ** Once Aku suffers enough damage, the magical weapon can temporarily banish Aku. * Can be harmed by gods or divine beings. * While a master of disguise, Aku can be exposed due to his limited color scheme, his personality, and his reflection. ** Though Aku managed to outwit Jack when he assumed the form of Ikra, he was not to pull the same trick again while posing as a hermit seeking the power of the Titan Cronos. * Failed to regain the hearts and minds of the youth who began to idolize Jack. *Can get sick like any mortal, though it can make any fragment of his being into a virus that can consume whoever it infects and turn them into a thrall. * Learning that Jack will never age after removing any chance of him returning to the past, and samurai unable to be killed by his minions, placed Aku in an existential conundrum. * While giving a fragment of his essence to the Daughters of Aku cultists, who revered him as a god, Aku unknowingly caused his eventual downfall. Gallery Dust Zombies of Aku.PNG|Zombies rising to do Aku's bidding (see Dark Magic: Necromancy (above)). aku-cartoon-network-punch-time-explosion-3.74.jpg|AKU in Punch Time Explosion Human Aku.png|Aku challenged Jack to a duel in human form. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:TV combatants Category:Villains